2013/August
Aug 1 Twitter Gaga tweeted a pic of her in a studio with DJ White Shadow and Adam Bravin. :"She wants revenge." 8-01-13 Twitter 001.jpg Machete Kills Trailer The second trailer for the upcoming movie Gaga is starring in debuted. In the trailer gaga is seen with yellow hair, similar to the hair from The Fame Monster era. Machete Kills Trailer 005.png Machete Kills Trailer 006.png Aug 2 LittleMonsters.com Gaga posted along with a picture. :"'' A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E 8.19''" 8-2-13 LM.com 001.Jpg Aug 3 Twitter Gaga tweeted new lyrics of "Applause". :"i stand here waiting" :"for you to bang the gong" :"to crash the critic saying" :"is it right or is it wrong?" :"8.19" Aug 4 Twitter Gaga tweeted about ARTPOP revolution. :"Thank you monsters & street teams for initiating ARTPOP revolution. Your passion is beautiful & we love you. We can't wait to see you dance!" Video for Marina Abramović Institute Gaga attended a reading marathon in New York, on a science fiction novel published in 1961, entitled "Solaris". She also recorded a video, 15 minutes before starting the marathon, where read the first chapter. The purpose of this event was to sensitize participants and get a donation for the Marina Abramović Institute, which lasted 8 hours. Gaga tweeted a link to a video of this reading later. 4-8-13 Stanislaw Lem's Classic Solaris 001.jpg Aug 5 Twitter Lady Gaga tweet about the accusations of breaking the Russian law and the controversial anti-gay laws: :"Sending bravery to LGBTs in Russia. The rise in government abuse is archaic. Hosing teenagers with pepper spray? Beatings? Mother Russia?" :"The Russian government is criminal. Oppression will be met with revolution. Russian LGBTs you are not alone. We will fight for your freedom." :"Why didn't you arrest me when you had the chance, Russia? Because you didn't want answer to the world?" Gaga also tweet "ARTPOP" promotional image: :"Applause 8.19 #14days" :"ARTPOP" 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg Aug 6 With fans in New York City 8-6-13 Out in NYC.jpg Aug 7 The Abramović Method : Main article: Marina Abramović Marina Abramović instructed Lady Gaga in the Abramović Method–a series of exercises designed to heighten participants’ awareness of their physical and mental experience in the present moment. The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 001.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 002.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 003.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 004.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 005.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 006.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 007.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 008.JPG The Abramovic Method Practiced by Lady Gaga 009.JPG Twitter Gaga tweeted about The Abramović Method video: :"WATCH @ladygaga PRACTICE THE ABRAMOVIC METHOD ON VIMEO (NSFW) http://bit.ly/13OlAHd Back the MAI Kickstarter here: http://kck.st/15kYWJe" Aug 8 Twitter Aug 9 Twitter At Mastermind Ink Tattoo Studio Gaga got this day a new tattoo in her left elbow, by Scott Fizer of a mouse caricatured in the Mastermind Ink studio in Chicago. Gaga was also seen leaving the tattoo studio in a car. While leaving, Gaga takes off her sunglasses and throws them at a fan's car nearby because the fans were playing the leaked demo of Burqa/Aura. She posted on Little Monsters a picture with her new tattoo, also commented: "Got it for Nat, my sister and original hoodrat, her name was always mouse and I am loopy. Needle represents her passion for fashion design. I love her more than anything, she inspires me." "Also cuz we watched Cinderella together and the mice sewed in that movie! it has a lot of meanings." 8-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Mouse Tattoo 001.jpg 9-8-13 At Mastermind Ink 001.jpg 8-9-13 Leaving Tattoo Shop Studio 001.jpg Aug 10 Twitter Aug 11 Twitter Abbey Bar Gaga was seen out with the Haus of Gaga at Abbey Bar in Los Angeles. 8-11-13 Abbey Bar 001.jpg 8-11-13 Abbey Bar 002.jpg 8-11-13 Abbey Bar 003.jpg 8-11-13 The Abbey Food & Bar 001.jpg 8-11-13 The Abbey Food & Bar 002.jpg Outside Chateau Marmont Hotel Gaga was seen out on a date night with Taylor Kinney at Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA. 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 001.jpg 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 002.jpg 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 003.jpg * Jumpsuit by Saint Laurent Paris (Fall 2013 Collection) Aug 12 Twitter Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel Gaga was seen leaving Chateau Marmont wearing makeup from the Applause single cover. Gaga went to the E! News building to record an interview. 8-12-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 001.jpg 8-12-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 002.jpg 8-12-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 003.jpg 8-12-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 004.jpg 102.7 KIIS FM Gaga was interviewed by Ryan Seacrest. 8-12-13 KIIS FM 001.jpg 8-12-13 KIIS FM 002.jpg 8-12-13 KIIS FM 003.jpg 8-12-13 KIIS FM 004.jpg Leaving KIIS FM Studios Gaga was seen leaving KIIS FM Studios with DJ White Shadow. 8-12-13 Leaving KIIS FM 102.7 001.jpg 8-12-13 Leaving KIIS FM 102.7 002.jpg 8-12-13 Leaving KIIS FM 102.7 003.jpg * Dress by Saint Laurent Paris (Spring 2013) Twitter V Magazine Announcement It was announced that there would be four versions of Gaga's issue of V Magazine (V85) with 4 covers and 4 cover stories. LADY GAGA IS OVER Lady Gaga posted a video that night by the Haus of Gaga about how critics deemed that she was "over" and "old news" because of Born This Way "flopping". The video ends with an Applause advertisement. 8-12-13 LADY GAGA IS OVER 001.JPG 8-12-13 LADY GAGA IS OVER 002.JPG 8-12-13 LADY GAGA IS OVER 003.JPG 8-12-13 LADY GAGA IS OVER 004.JPG Aug 13 Twitter At Micky's Bar in West Hollywood Lady Gaga appeared at Micky's gay Bar to record the lyric video for Applause. 8-13-13 At Micky 's in West Hollywood 001.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky 's in West Hollywood 002.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky 's in West Hollywood 003.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky 's in West Hollywood 004.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky 's in West Hollywood 005.jpg Twitter 102.7 KIIS FM Gaga's interview with Ryan Seacrest that was recorded yesterday, debuted this morning. Virgin Radio 96 Virgin Radio played Gaga's interview with Ryan Seacrest that morning for Applause promo. 97.1 AMP FM Gaga was interviewed by Carson Daily. She was seen arriving and leaving the station as well. 8-13-13 Arriving at AMP Radio 001.jpg 8-13-13 Arriving at AMP Radio 002.jpg 8-13-13 97.1 AMP Radio 001.jpg 8-13-13 Leaving the AMP Radio 001.jpg The Voice Gaga was seen arriving at The Voice studios. She probably recorded an appearance as a guest judge but this is unconfirmed. 8-13-13 Arriving at The Voice studio 001.jpg 8-13-13 Arriving at The Voice studio 002.jpg Out in Los Angeles Gaga was seen out going to and fro in Los Angeles throughout the day. 8-13-13 Out in Los Angeles 001.jpg 8-13-13 Out in Los Angeles 002.jpg 8-13-13 Arriving Chateau Marmont 001.jpg 8-13-13 Arriving at Chateau Marmont 002.jpg 8-13-13 Arriving at Chateau Marmont 003.jpg Arriving at Chateau Marmont Hotel Gaga was seen arriving back at Chateau Marmont Hotel later this day. 8-13-13 Arriving Chateau Marmont 004.jpg 8-13-13 Arriving Chateau Marmont 005.jpg * Cape by Saint Laurent Paris * Sunglasses by Tom Ford, Samuele model Twitter LittleMonsters.com Gaga post on LittleMonsters.com gif version of the “Applause” cover art. 7-17-13 Inez and Vinoodh 002.gif Aug 14 Twitter Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel Gaga was seen leaving the Chateau Marmont Hotel heading to a studio in LA. 8-14-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 001.jpg 8-14-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 002.jpg 8-14-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 003.jpg 8-14-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 004.jpg 8-14-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 005.jpg Applause Lyric Video Gaga posted the official lyric video for Applause on VEVO. It contained footage of Gaga at Micky Club in LA back on August 12th. 8-14-13 Applause lyric video 001.JPG 8-14-13 Applause lyric video 002.JPG Aug 15 Twitter Gaga tweeted some fans and tweeted about the date which Applause will officially get sent to radio. :"@millermonster1 ahhhh where?" :"@FreddyGabrieI I lost 25 lbs to that song!" :"We are so happy! RT @celebrategaga: On iTunes WW. Lady Gaga is #1 artist, ARTPOP is #1 album, + Applause is #1 music single. Congrats!!" :"My new single 'Applause' does not OFFICIALLY impact US radio until 8/19 so THANK YOU SO MUCH to all the stations who are adding it early!" 1Live Gaga gave a telephone interview with this German radio station. NJoy Gaga called in to NJoy, a German radio station, to give an interview about Applause and ARTPOP. NRJ Radio France Gaga called into NRJ Radio in France and gave a brief interview. The interview was followed by Applause being played on the radio. Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel Gaga was seen leaving the Chateau Marmont Hotel in Los Angeles. She sported the Applause makeup again but this time in a more colorful fashion. 8-15-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 007.jpg 8-15-13 Out in Los Angeles 002.jpg 8-15-13 Out in Los Angeles 003.jpg 8-15-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 006.jpg 8-15-13 Out in Los Angeles 001.jpg 8-15-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 004.jpg * Dress by Alexander McQueen (Resort 2013) * Boots by Azzedine Alaïa Aug 16 Twitter LittleMonsters.com Gaga posted about the Applause video and about a new song to be performed at the iTunes Festival called "Swine". Gaga also revealed some lyrics to Swine and called her iTunes Fest performance "Swinefest". :1' ''APPLAUSE VIDEO PREMIERE MONDAY 8.19. Join us 8am Mon @ 44th+Broadway to watch THE OFFICIAL APPLAUSE MUSIC VIDEO on screens in TimesSquare. Watch on TV on Good Morning America, or online at VEVO. A film in black+white, color, and handpainted film. Directed by Dutch Photographers Inez+Vinoodh. :2 YOU'RE JUST A PIG INSIDE, SWINE! #SWINEFEST #ITunesFestival #LIVESTREAM #SEPT 1 on Itunes, doodles by @tarasavelo :3 SQUEALER, SQUEALER, SQUEAL OUT! YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING :4 iTUNES FESTIVAL BECOMES 'SWINEFEST' SEPT 1 LIVE STREAMED WORLDWIDE ON ITUNES #iTunesFestival #SWINEFEST Applause Music Video Poster 001.jpg|1 8-16-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.png|2 8-16-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.png|3 8-16-13 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg|4 Aug 17 Instagram Gaga posted two new pictures on Instagram. 8-17-13 Instagram 001.jpg 8-17-13 Instagram 002.jpg Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel Gaga was seen meeting with fans out the Hotel in Los Angeles to sending cookies and Pop Water, also give them roses and take pictures, 8-17-13 Meeting with fans in LA 001.jpg 8-17-13 Meeting with fans in LA 002.jpg 8-17-13 Meeting with fans in LA 003.jpeg 8-17-13 Meeting with fans in LA 004.jpg 8-17-13 Meeting with fans in LA 005.jpg 8-17-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 001.jpg 8-17-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 002.jpg * Outfit and mismatched shoes by Balenciaga (Fall 2013 Collection) * Shades by Tom Ford, Samuele model VMA Rehearsal Gaga rehearsed for the MTV Video Music Awards today. She tweeted a pic of her at the rehearsal later that day. Return Chateau Marmont Hotel Gaga was spotted arriving at the Hotel, and she also took pictures with some fans at Sunset Boulevard. 8-17-13 Sunset Boulevard in LA 003.jpg 8-17-13 Sunset Boulevard in LA 004.jpg 8-17-13 Sunset Boulevard in LA 005.jpg 8-17-13 Sunset Boulevard in LA 006.jpg 8-17-13 Sunset Boulevard in LA 002.jpg 8-17-13 Out in Los Angeles 001.jpg * Outfit by Saint Laurent Paris (Pre-Fall 2013), Booties Janis * Shades by Tom Ford, Samuele model Twitter Gaga posted a backstage picture from the rehearsal for MTV Video Music Awards. :"See you at the MTV Video Music Awards on August 25th with @richysquirrel & @michaelbearden #VMARehearsal #Applause pic.twitter.com/MJNaIcKz7r" 8-17-13 Twitpic 001.jpg Aug 18 Twitter Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel Gaga was seen leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel on her way to the airport to leave Los Angeles and fly to New York City. 8-18-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 001.jpg 8-18-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 002.jpg 8-18-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 003.jpg Out in New York City Gaga was seen out in New York City after arriving there. 8-18-13 Out in New York City 001.jpg 8-18-13 Out in New York City 002.jpg 8-18-13 Out in New York City 003.jpg Aug 19 Twitter Good Morning America Arrival to Times Square Gaga arrived at Times Square and greeted a massive crowd of fans as she entered the Good Morning America studio. 8-19-13 Arriving at GMA 001.jpg 8-19-13 Arriving at GMA 002.jpg 8-19-13 Arriving at GMA 003.jpg 8-19-13 ArrivingTimes Square 001.jpg 8-19-13 Arriving at Time Square 002.jpg 8-19-13 Arriving at Time Square 003.jpg 8-19-13 Arriving at Time Square 004.jpg Good Morning America Interview Gaga was interviewed and she sat in the TechHaus chair from the ARTPOP photoshoot. At the end of the interview, Gaga proceeded to the rooftop to premiere the Applause music video. 8-19-13 GMA 001.jpg 8-19-13 GMA 002.jpg 8-19-13 GMA 003.jpg 8-19-13 GMA 004.jpg 8-19-13 GMA 005.jpg Good Morning America Rooftop Gaga debuted the Applause music video to all of Times Square and on live television on the rooftop. 8-19-13 GMA Rooftop 001.jpg 8-19-13 GMA Rooftop 002.JPG Applause Music Video Premieres : Main Article: Applause '' The Applause video debuted on Good Morning America. Leaving Times Square Gaga was seen leaving Times Square after her time on Good Morning America. 8-19-13 Leaving GMA 001.jpg 8-19-13 Leaving GMA 002.jpg 8-19-13 Leaving Times Square 001.jpg 103.5 KTU Gaga was interviewed on 103.5 KTU. 8-19-13 103.5 KTU.PNG 8-19-13 KTU Radio 001.jpg 8-19-13 KTU Radio 003.jpg Z100 Gaga was interviewed by Elvis Duran. 8-19-13 Z100 001.jpg 8-19-13 Z100 002.jpg 8-19-13 Z100 003.jpg 8-19-13 Z100 004.jpg 8-19-13 Z100 005.jpg 8-19-13 Z100 006.jpg Out in New York City Gaga was seen out in New York City traveling from Z100 studios to Sirius XM studios. 8-19-13 Out in New York City.jpg 8-19-13 Leaving Z100 001.jpg 8-19-13 Leaving Z100 002.jpg WBLI-FM Gaga was interviewed. 92.3 NOW FM Gaga was interviewed on 92.3NOW FM in which she talked about her hip surgery, her music video premiere. 8-19-13 92.3 NOW FM 001.jpg 8-19-13 92.3 NOW FM 002.jpg 8-19-13 92.3 NOW FM 003.jpg 8-19-13 92.3 NOW FM 004.jpg 8-19-13 92.3 NOW FM 005.jpg 8-19-13 92.3 NOW FM 006.jpg SiriusXM Radio Station Gaga was interviewed on Sirius Hits 1 channel and on Howard Stern's radio show. 8-19-13 Sirius XM 001.jpg 8-19-13 Sirius XM 002.jpg 8-19-13 Sirius XM 003.jpg Leaving Sirius XM Studios Gaga was seen leaving the Sirius XM studios. 8-19-13 Leaving Sirius XM Studios 001.jpg 8-19-13 Leaving Sirius XM Studios 002.jpg 8-19-13 Leaving Sirius XM Studios 003.jpg MTV Video Music Awards Promo Gaga’s new 2013 MTV Video Music Awards promo aired that night’s Teen Wolf mid-season finale. Little Monsters sporting ARTPOP masks, designed by Isabell Yalda Hellysaz, pasting up images of Gaga and spraying graffiti over the side of an abandoned building as “Applause” plays in the background. 2013 MTV VMA promo No Sleep Til Gaga.jpg Aug 20 Twitter Gaga tweeted about her interview on Z100 and Applause's chart position. :"''I'm live now on @Z100newyork at Elvis Duran & the Z100 Morning Show @Elvisduranshow! Listen at http://z100.com/listen" :"If u missed it, listen to my @Z100newyork interview with the lovely @elvisduranshow at http://z100.com/l/ladygaga !" :"Applause is back at #1 on the worldwide charts! & we're just getting started. Back to rehearsal *pounds boxing gloves+hifives Sedgwick Swan*" :"Sorry I didn't check the last link! Hold please...." :"Monster to do: :1. Go here: http://vevo.ly/2pKwOC :2. Click on "Play" :3. Retweet this :4. Copy this and pass it on" Leaving her apartment in New York City In the morning, Gaga was seen leaving her apartment in New York City. 8-20-13 Leaving her apartment in New York 001.jpg 8-20-13 Leaving her apartment in New York 002.jpg 8-20-13 Leaving her apartment in New York 003.jpg 8-20-13 Leaving her apartment in New York 004.jpg 8-20-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg|2 Leaving a Music Studio In the evening, Gaga was seen leaving a Music Studio in New York City. 8-20-13 Leaving a Music Studio in NYC 001.jpg 8-20-13 Leaving a Music Studio in NYC 002.jpg 8-20-13 Leaving a Music Studio in NYC 003.jpg 8-20-13 Leaving a Music Studio in NYC 004.jpg 8-20-13 Leaving a Music Studio in NYC 005.jpg 8-20-13 Leaving a Music Studio in NYC 007.jpg 8-20-13 Leaving a Music Studio in NYC 006.jpg Aug 21 Twitter Leaving her apartment in New York City Gaga was seen out on a walk in New York City. 8-21-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg 8-21-13 Out in New York City 003.jpg Leaving a Music Studio Gaga was seen leaving a music studio later in the day. 8-21-13 Out in New York City 001.jpg 8-21-13 Out in New York City 002.jpg KISS FM UK Gaga gave a phone call interview on the UK radio station. She confirmed that Azealia Banks will NOT be on ARTPOP, and there will be a continuation to the Telephone music video. Out in New York City Gaga was seen in the evening leaving her apartment. She went to a studio then returned to her apartment a bit later. 8-21-13 Leaving her apartment 003.jpg 8-21-13 Leaving her apartment 004.jpg 8-21-13 Leaving her apartment 005.jpg 8-21-13 Leaving a Studio in NYC 001.jpg 8-21-13 Leaving a Studio in NYC 002.jpg 8-21-13 Return her apartment 001.jpg Aug 22 Twitter Radio 1 UK Gaga called in to this radio station in UK and was interviewed. Leaving her apartment in New York City Gaga was seen leaving her apartment in New York City. 8-22-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg 8-22-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg 8-22-13 Leaving her apartment 003.jpg 8-22-13 Leaving her apartment 004.jpeg 8-22-13 Leaving her apartment 005.jpeg Aug 25 2013 MTV Video Music Awards "Applause" will be performed at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. Timeline Category:2013 fashion